Talk:Dr. Weil
Just for reference: This YouTube video shows near all of Weil's attacks, missing only two from his second form (a attack of blue spheres and the EX Skill). In easy mode he only uses four of the MMZ3 bosses at time instead of all eight. The EX Skill from form 1 is the crystal-like object in 0:57. --Quick 21:53, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Wait, I head him say (at the point where he rises up from a hole to transform into his second form in Zero 4) "Ten... Toro Ware wa shindou da!" What does this mean when translated? --Zack M. 1:46 PM, January 25 2009 (OZ) :Something like "I won't die! I won't die from only this~~~!!!" (Zero series quotes) --Quick 00:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The trivia section here is absolutely horrendous. I've tried to clean it up a little and made a slight addition of my own. This is why Wikipedia doesn't have trivia sections, ladies and gentlemen. 01:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, could I get the Japanese writting of that? And also, I WANT THE JAPANESE ROMAJI AND TEXT TO WHAT SERPENT SAID BEFORE DIEING (Mega Man ZX)! 00:09, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. : Dr.バイル, Dokutā Bairu? Elm-39 - T/C 13:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) No, I mean the original japanese text meaning; "The destiny of destruction... still awaits... as long as there is heart, hate will lurk in the shadows... Those of you who believe in the wellspring known as the heart... YOU ARE THE TRUE IRREGULARS/MAVERICKS!!!"Serpent 15:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :Can someone supply a source that Ian McDiarmid voiced Dr. Weil in the english version? I mean, sure, he would have been a good VA for him, but I still need a source. ::He doesn't has a English voice. :::I know he didn't have an English VA (or at least, I haven't heard anything about either Mega Man Zero 3, 4 or it's drama tracks being dubbed into English.) Just why do people think he is Wily 1, He doesn't look a thing like Dr. Wily 2, If he was Wily, Wily would have been immortal to have survived in the future in his human body. I am aware of the similarities, but they most certaintly are not one and the same. SonofSamhain 19:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it would be intresting if they were one and the same, like Weil being a clone body of Wily. They should continue these games more.Mike Gilbert 15:34, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Biography Okay, I've heard about Weil apparently being devastated and X giving in to Weil's pleas of mercy during the Elf Wars when he was battered to death, apparently, but can someone please give the source for this? Weedle McHairybug 23:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You know a lot of his bio looks a lot like fan fic I feel it needs to be sourced better or rewritten so that it is a lot more factual maybe I'm wrong though. Absolute zero 00:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Why is hated by fans? He's still a villan. Villian's come to being for many reasons (self-gain, disillusion to everything, etc).Mike Gilbert 16:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Trivia "It should be noted that "Weil" is technically a correct translation of Bairu, if assumed it follows German phonetics" If one assumes that his name follows German (compared to english superior) phonetics - though: On what is that assumption based? - and takes it as "Weil", wouldn't a correct translation be "But" (German "weil" ~ english "but"). Thus it should be "transcription" instead of "translation" or something. Furthermore: couldn't it also be "Beil" (german for "axe"/"hatchet"), like Beilstein (like in Friedrich Konrad Beilstein, German chemist) in Japanese is バイルシュタイン? -Shao Pai Long (talk) 00:29, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Similarities between Dr. Weil and Emperor Palpatine *Both are Big Bads. *Both are masterminds. *Both are incredibly sadistic and depraved psychopaths. *Both have taken over the entire worlds. *Both have Ragnarok and Death Star :You also forgot to mention how they lacked a degree of self-preservation (since Palpatine was very willing to gamble his life just to either turn someone to the dark side or heck, even test his followers, just as Weil was willing to fuse with Ragnarok despite most likely being blown up if it entered reentry and hit its target), and both had a surprising amount of attachment for their main enforcers (Weil seemed to hold Omega in far higher regard than even himself, and even had to beg Zero not to destroy Omega despite otherwise not actually needing him to maintain power, while Palpatine actually went out of his way to save Vader on Mustafar). :There are a few differences, though: 1. Palpatine avoided getting caught, let alone punished for his crime of starting a war, while Dr. Weil DID end up getting cyberneticized and then promptly exiled into the wastelands of Neo Arcadia due to his role in causing the Elf Wars; 2. Palpatine didn't seem to even need mind-control to solidify his power to the extent of even using it, let alone seemed to have any interest doing that or for that matter using said ability to instigate pointless wars and massacres for his own amusement than MAYBE The Clone Wars with the Order 66 chip, while Dr. Weil most certainly did have such regarding at least Reploids be a major part of his ability to control everything thanks to the Dark Elf-Omega fusion (ironically, this actually made Weil more like a Jedi if you think about it enough); and 3. Palpatine merely sought immortality, while Dr. Weil ironically got it as a result of his punishment and was implied to have hated it. And personally, I'd argue Weil's a LOT more dangerous than Palpatine, especially given what he did in Mega Man Zero 3 and to a lesser extent 4 (Palpatine, even though being a force user he most certainly COULD utilize a galaxy-wide mind trick to rob them of their free will permanently, never attempted to do the kind of thing Weil did in MMZ3, and he certainly didn't turn the galaxy into a complete wasteland of near extinction). If I must be honest, Weil had more similarities to Andross than to Palpatine. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:32, August 25, 2019 (UTC)